ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Diamond Man's Untitled Series
Hey, I'm making a new series on here, I couldn't think of a good series name so I'm going with this. This series was the featured series of June 2017! Summary This series is about a 14 year old kid named Owen who is training to be a defender of the earth. His parents are an Omnitrix wielder Sarth, and his mom, Amy who uses a variety of tools. Episodes Season 1 # The Computer: Amy and Sarth try to hack into Owen's computer to find out what he's been doing on there. # School Survival: With a monster attacking the school, Owen has to rely on the tools he has with him to save his school. # Sailor Sarth: Sarth breaks his promise to Owen to take him to the Sailor Moon movie, so for punishment, Sarth and his friends have to act the entire mission out like an episode of Sailor Moon. # Nostroming: Sarth and Amy trap Owen in a dream to test him by subjecting him to his worst fear. # Suspicion: Owen is suspicious of Sarth when he begins to act weird. # Acting Up: A villain appears with the power to change into a fearsome beast, and causes a rampage. # Movie Ride: On the Great Movie Ride at Disney World, the villains magic makes the ride come to life, and Sarth, Amy and Owen have to protect the passengers from the various movies. # Infusion: When experimenting with the Omnitrix, Owen's DNA becomes altered. # Owen's Fabulous Adventure: Sarth and Amy go out on a mission and disappear. It's up to Owen and Bhar to rescue them. # Masquerade: Owen and Bhar become known as superheroes after saving the school from an attack. # The Imprisoned: Sarth, Amy and Owen go on an investigation to find an escaped alien prisoner. # Without Him: Owen is off on a school trip so Sarth and Amy have to handle things without Owen. # Switching It Up: Sarth and Owen's powers get mixed up. # When This Happens: A rip in the fabric of space time causes enemies from Sarth and Grena's past to come back. # Plot Holes: Owen looks at old pictures from Sarth and Amy's past. # The Gang: Owen helps a gang of anthropomorphic animals. # Venomous: Owen becomes manipulated by an evil snake. # Owen's Friends: Sarth and Amy are concerned about Owen and a new friend. # Mechanical Mayhem: Owen accidentally activates a mechanical monster, which constantly chases after him. # Musically Not: An enemy appears, and develops a crush on Owen. # Cover Up: Owen's school enemy finds the Green Savior's sword. # Project Olympus: An angry god goes on a rampage. # Sailor Stars: Owen and Sarth take a trip into space. # The Hate in Me: An evil Ectonurite targets Owen. # Years Revenge Part 1: The enemy is after Owen. # Years Revenge Part 2: Owen's anime powers origins are revealed. Season 2 # Back In The Game: Owen recovers from the battle. # The Girl: Owen meets a new girl at school, just as the school year ends. # The Funhouse: Gamean invites Owen to test his new game rooms. # Trust In Him: Owen has a hard time trusting someone. # Celestial Beings: Owen is struck with a severe illness. # Alliance: Two of Owen's greatest enemies team up to destroy him. # Mr. Change: Owen and his friends all switch bodies. # Beach Fun: Owen, Sarth, Amy, and the animals all go to the beach. # Scouters: Owen and Cathy go on a space trip to collect new DNA samples for the Omnitrix. # Another One: Agate feels something is missing. # The Others: A mysterious group wants to take revenge on Owen for destroying their home. # Mr. Snakeman: Nightmare begins turning people into monsters. # Jungle Tales: Buggy, Luffy, Zolo and Aspidites talk about what they did before they met Owen. # Nightmare Carnival: Owen, Cathy, and the animals go to a school carnival. # Twin Snakes: Owen is turned into an animal again. # Visitation: Owen visits Cathy's house. # Animal Party: It's Buggy, Luffy and Zolo's birthday. # Villain Lives: We see what the villains do when they aren't targeting Owen. # Bharstory: Bhar talks about his past. # Battle of the Multiverse Part 1: Something strange begins to happen. # Battle of the Multiverse Part 2: Owen gets some help. # Future Owen: Owen goes to the future, and sees everything new. Season 3 # Alterations: On his first day of high school, Owen undergoes some changes. # Ex'Spira's Horror Show: Ex'Spira tries to scare Owen to feel good about himself. # Don't Think Of Me: Owen is harassed by a teacher. # Two Enemies: Agate and Owen are left stranded in a strange world where Owen's powers don't work. # Magical Fighters: Owen meets someone with a lot of similarities to him. # The Secret World Of Agvarok: Owen does a scientific study on Agvarok while he(Agvarok) tries to resolve his debt. # Untitled Episode: Staff and Caesura become Owen’s servants while DohRe is out of town. # Poisoner: Owen gets sick again. # Mrs. Music: DohRe tells about her life before Owen. # Forgiving: Owen forgives YET ANOTHER villain. # Mutual Enemies: For a school project, Piece, Max and Joey go to Owen's house to study him. # Mako the Dog: Owen tells how he got Mako. # That Part of Life: Owen becomes different. # MonsterSitting: Owen babysits a little monster friend. # Animal Games: Owen, Aspidites, Agate and the animals play a game of truth or dare. # Men in White: Government agents take Owen. # Dungeons and Phoenix: Owen, Agate and DohRe play a tabletop game. # Cooking With Friends: Owen and Vanessa enter into a cooking contest. # Nighttime Stories: After the animals watch a scary movie, Owen reads them a story to go to sleep. # The Amazon Quintet: Owen meets a group of people with similarities to a certain friend. # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # Our First Christmas: It's Christmas for Owen, and he tries to teach all the animals how to celebrate. Specials These are where episodes that aren't in a season or a short will go. Shorts # Gamemaster: Owen and Bhar compete against Gamean and Garian. # Green and Blue: Owen and Bhar attend a convention as their superhero personas. # Mako Takes a Bath: Owen tries to get his Polymorph dog, Mako, into the bath. New Aliens *Scatter *Acro-Bat-Ic *Lighthead *Talloid *MeteorMash *Rifter *Krakattack *Globall *Vertebite *Fowl-Play *Felane *TickTock *Ferocisaur *Ignium *Ethereal Characters * Owen Barum * Sarth Barum * Amy Barum * Bhar * Buggy * Luffy * Zolo * Aspidites * Gamean * Garian Villains * Agvarok * Ex'Spira * Agate * DohRe * Staff * Caesura Fan List *Nice series, and creative characters, especially Owen's anime powers. [[User:CreeperDNA|'What's the point in sleeping when you're already dead inside.']] 00:12, February 13, 2017 (UTC) *Really creative! --One who surpasses Falcon can become Falcon. name, from today forth, you are Captain Falcon. Falcon 16:02, March 26, 2017 (UTC) *Sol Read Sol 10 Do Teestuck 13:54, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Trivia * Thanks to CaT for the logo. Category:Series Category:Featured Series